One Last Dance
by rocketandroll
Summary: Mikan admits her feelings to Natsume but he tells her to get lost!Will Natsume continue to push her away? Meanwhile, issues that Mikan and Ruka being a couple are heating up! who's going to end up with whom?COMPLETE. please comment!
1. Feeling Sad

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I just really love it!

They are 14 years old in here.

Chapter 1:Feeling sad

_Flashback_

"I.. I.. I love you Natsume!" Mikan shouted as the boy turned his back on her.

"Get lost, little girl" he answered back and he continued to walk, leaving the girl behind.

_End of Flashback_

On a Monday morning, Mikan was walking around the halls of the Academy not being her enthusiastic self. She could not smile due to the confusion of her feelings, yes, she did love Natsume and she was certain this time that what she had some feelings for him. Her confession for the raven haired boy was unexpected even for her, because that night that she told him how she felt, she just blurted out the words not even thinking.

Little did she know that Ruka and Hotaru were watching her.

"I'm getting concerned, Hotaru" The blonde boy said.

"Me too, what the heck is wrong with that idiot?" Hotaru responded.

During class hours, Mikan was just staring blankly at the black board. Natsume was not around during the class. She wondered where he was and if he was mad at her. Suddenly, someone opened the door and Mikan was surprised to find out that it was him. She looked at him for a second and then looked away; she was having a hard time looking at him. She felt like her heart was being broken into pieces as she was looking at him. Natsume took a seat and classes carried on.

After classes, Mikan stood up and walked out of the room.

"_I wonder if he's mad at me" she was thinking._

She walked towards her room and plopped on the bed. She didn't feel like doing anything today, not even bug Hotaru or something she just felt numb and sad.

_Knock .knock. knock._

"Go away" Mikan said.

"It's me you idiot" Hotaru replied.

"I'm sorry Hotaru but if you're going to hit me with your baka gun, I'm really not in the mood"

"Let me in you or I'll break your door down"

"..Fine" Mikan said as she got up and opened the door.

Surprisingly, Hotaru didn't have her baka gun with her. Mikan plopped on the bed again looking at the ceiling.

"what's bugging you?" Hotaru asked.

"nothing" the brunette replied.

"yeah right, out with it you moron"

"really, its nothing" Mikan assured her bestfriend.

"What's wrong with you? You're not like this Mikan! You idiot!" Hotaru shouted.

Tears started falling Mikan's eyes, she stood up and turned her back on Hotaru.

"I accidentally told Natsume what I feel for him during the dance festival" she said while crying.

"Mikan… Ho--" Hotaru's sentence was cut.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why I am crying or why I'm sad. Maybe because when I said "I love you" to him he told me to get lost or maybe it's the fact that I know that he hates me or I honestly don't know Hotaru!" she said and she hugged her best friend really tight.

"Idiot. Crying won't help you know, and you look even uglier when you cry, so stop it."

Mikan hugged her best friend tighter and said " Thanks Hotaru, I don't want to cry but I really don't know why I'm like this"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Mikan? Hotaru?" It was the voice of Yuu.

"Get dressed, we're going to central town with Yuu, Ruka, Ana and Nonoko" Hotaru said as she smiled on her best friend.

So off they went to Central Town and they all tried to cheer her up. Mikan tried her best to be her old cheerful self , she went shopping with Anna and Nonoko for awhile.

While Mikan was away with the 2 girls, Yuu, Ruka and Hotaru talked about her and what's going on with Mikan.

"I see… so Mikan already told Natsume, huh? " Ruka said in a sad voice.

Ruka still had feelings for Mikan but was not sure about it. Nevertheless, he was very much concerned with Mikan.

"Yes, and Natsume told her to get lost" Hotaru said.

"Poor Mikan" Yuu said.

"I know that Natsume likes her as well and I feel that something is holding him back. Maybe that's why he told her to get lost" Ruka said.

" Havent you talked to him yet?" Yuu asked.

"No, not yet."

Mikan went to them and said "Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka I haven't gotten that much sleep and I'm kind of tired right now. Is it okay if I go ahead?"

"Okay, take care Mikan" Yuu said.

"Okay, take care idiot. Maybe I'll come by your room tomorrow" Hotaru said.

"I'll accompany you back, Mikan" Ruka suggested.

"Thanks Ruka, are you sure?" Mikan asked with a fake smile.

"Of course. Well, should we go?"

"Yes. Bye guys!" she said waving her hand.

After taking the bus back to the dormitories, Ruka wanted to ask her what happened while they were walking.

"Ruka?" Mikan said.

"uh, yes Mikan?" The blonde boy asked.

"….Nevermind" Mikan said smiling.

"Were you going to ask about Natsume?" He said.

Mikan stopped walking. Ruka looked at her and she was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Mikan"

"No, you didn't do anything, Ruka. I'm really just a crybaby." She said wiping away her tears.

Ruka went closer to her and he hugged her. Mikan was surprised about what he did.

"Thanks a lot Ruka." She said.

"_If only you knew that I love you mikan, but I cant let you know" ruka thought._

"Well, I can go by myself to my room, Ruka. I'll see you tomorrow" Mikan said and she ran off.

"I know you're there Natsume" he said

The raven haired boy went down the branch of the tree and went closer to his best friend.

"She's really sad you know"

"I told her to get lost so that she would hate me and forget about me, maybe find someone else. Someone like you"

"Me?" Ruka asked surprisingly.

"I know you like her a lot. You just don't want to tell her. You should actually tell her, you know she'll be happy with you"

Ruka shook his head "No she wont, she loves you"

"Tch. She's an idiot" Natsume replied


	2. The old Mikan being back

Chapter 2: The old Mikan being back

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted everyone in the room with her sweetest smile.

"Mikan! I see you're very happy today" Yuu said.

"It's really a shame to be sad you know. I decided to be happy from now on" said Mikan

"I'm just very happy you're enthusiastic again"

"Ohayou Hotaru!" she greeted

"Feeling better?" Hotaru asked

"Never better!" she replied.

Just then Ruka entered the room with Natsume.

"Ohayou Ruka! Ohayou Natsume!" she greeted.

"Ohayou Mikan!" Ruka greeted with a smile.

Mr. Narumi then came in and settled everyone down. "Good morning class! what a beautiful morning it is today! The sun shining and it's just a beautiful morning!

"What's up Mr. Narumi?" a student said

"Well, today we will discuss about your new project for this quarter before going to the lesson, your project will be done by pairs. The girls will pick a number from Box A and the boys will get from Box B, The number who you match up with is your partner!" Mr. Narumi said enthusiastically.

"What are we going to do afterwards?" Mikan asked.

"Well, you and your partner must write a play and present an act of it to the class. It must be about two lovers who are experiencing some conflicts"

The class started making some noise and stated making violent reactions as well.

"Why such a weird project Mr. Narumi?" a student asked

"Because the best written and presented dialogue will be used in the upcoming play for this season. We decided the play this season must be a bit romantic since the last season's play was more on humor" Mr. Narumi replied enthusiastically.

Violent reactions from students were heard since most of them did not want to get a partner that they didn't want.

"Now, lets start by picking your partners. The challenge is that you must be able to work with your partner whether you like it or not. Everyone line up, get a number and then start looking for your partner."

Each student got a number and started looking for their partners. Questions like "Who's number 7?" , "Who's 18?" and a lot more about numbers could be heard.

"Who's number 14?" Mikan shouted.

"I am, Mikan" Ruka said while blushing and approaching her.

"Hurray! Let's work hard Ruka!" she said with a smile.

"Who did you get Hotaru?" Mikan asked as her best friend came close to them.

"I got Yuu" she replied.

"That's great!" Mikan said.

"I wonder who Natsume got?" Sumire asked

"Right, who did Natsume get as a partner?" Ruka asked

"It's Nonoko!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Nonoko?!" Ruka became surprised.

"Well, Natsume is with her right now" she replied

Mikan was happy it wasn't Natsume because she assured herself that if it was Natsume, she wouldn't get to work and it would be pretty awkward for them. She was not yet in good terms with him so she was happy her partner was Ruka.

"Now everyone, I want you to settle down and we'll start with the lesson. By the way you have 1 week to do this project but the deadline of the plot and story summary will be 2 days from now " Mr. Narumi said.

(Fast forward. They had class. blahblahblah)

After class Ruka and Mikan decided they should meet up tomorrow to start their script writing. Hotaru and Yuu decided they should start tomorrow as well. After all, it's not easy to write a play you know.

Mikan was walking to her dorm when she saw Natsume reading his manga under the tree. Since she decided to be happy and well, forget about what happened she approached him.

"Hey Natsume" She greeted

He just looked at her and then continued reading.

She gave out a sigh and said "same as always" and she sat at the other side of the tree.

"So you're partner is Nonoko?" she asked

"what do you care?" he replied

"I'm just asking"

"Well it's irritating" he said

"Fine then, bastard! I'm just here to talk but… same as always" she replied then stood up

"Hey polka-dots"

"What?" she asked

"You're so irritating" he said and he burned the tip of her hair.

"Hey!!! Natsume you bastard!!!" she shouted angrily

"Run along now polka-dots"

"I will! It's better than being here with you anyway!" she shouted back and ran away.

"_dammit! That Natsume really gets on my nerves at times. I don't know why I the heck I liked him in the first place" _


	3. Ruka and Mikan

Chapter 3: Ruka and Mikan

The next day, Ruka and Mikan decided to meet up and work together after class at Ruka's room since Ruka's computer is working and Mikan's is busted.

"So what's the plot going to be?" Ruka asked

"Hmm…" she started to walk around the room and think

"There's this girl who's a princess and this boy who's a prince, they meet at a masquerade ball that the family of the princess holds. They met accidentally because they were forced to dance and they don't know who each other was because it is a masquerade and they all wore masks"

"That's pretty good" he said

"Then after the ball, all the princess could think about was the person she danced with and so was the prince. They search for each other's identity but have no luck at finding who each other was. The prince held a masquerade ball 2 months after the princess' own. They once again dance with each other and finally they knew each others identity while they were talking at the palace garden. They fell in love and they were happy"

"U-huh" Ruka said as he listened.

"But then!"

"What?" he asked

"I don't know" she said as she giggled

"Hmm… the princess has a brother and then she found out that her brother was the mortal enemy of the prince she loved" he suggested

"Ruka! That's brilliant!" she exclaimed

They discussed about the story and stuff and finalized the plot. It was already time for dinner so they went down together.

"Hey Hotaru!Yuu!" Mikan greeted as she saw her best friend with Yuu

"Hey Mikan! How's your story coming along?" Yuu asked

"it's great! Ruka and I already have a plot" she answered

"That's great!" Yuu replied

After dinner they went back to Ruka's room and continued with the project.

Mikan was staring out the window thinking of where could the raven haired boy be and what was he doing at this time .Ruka was typing the story plot already then he asked

"What's the name of the prince?"

Mikan who didn't really hear him and was staring out the window said

"Natsume.." since she was thinking of him.

"Natsume?!" Ruka asked

Mikan then went back to her senses and said "Huh?" and she sat on the bed. Ruka looked at her with worrying eyes.

"I was asking you the name of the prince when you said "Natsume" " he said

"Oh… I'm sorry" she said

"It's okay Mikan" he replied

"Tell me Mikan, do you really love Natsume?

"…Maybe" she replied

"Maybe?" he asked

"You know Ruka there are times I want to kill Natsume with my bare hands but I don't know why there are times that I feel like I really care for him and there's just this weird feeling that makes me think about him"

"I see" he said

"I'm sorry Ruka, I shouldn't be this way right now, let's continue then"

Then the continued on with their project.


	4. two boys and a girl

Chapter 4: 2 boys and a girl

The next day they had class and after class Ruka and Mikan decided to meet up again at Ruka's room.

"The deadline is tomorrow already, we really need to make this good Ruka!" she said enthusiastically.

"Sure Mikan" he said with a smile

"The name of the princess is… Aya! And the prince will be… Koji. Is that okay with you Ruka?"

"Sure Mikan. I think it's great" he said and then started to type

They finished pretty late. Mikan fell asleep on the bed while Ruka was printing the project and while he was waiting for the project to be done, he lay down the bed as well but then fell asleep.

The next day, they both woke up at the same time. They were both surprised to be near so near to each other. They both blushed and turned away.

"Uhhh…Ruka what time is it?"

"OH NO! WERE LATE!" he exclaimed

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"IT'S ALREADY 8:45! WE OVERSLEPT MIKAN!" he exclaimed

"Oh no! we better hurry up!" she said

They opened the door together to their class room and everyone was shocked that Ruka and Mikan were together.

"Why so late Mikan and Ruka?" Mr. Narumi asked with an evil grin

"Sorry Mr. Narumi we overslept" Mikan replied

"We made the project draft together" Ruka added

"Well you're just in time to pass it. Class, pass your project drafts" Mr. Narumi said

They both took their seats and everyone was fussing over Ruka and Mikan being together.

"Hey Ruka, what's the deal with you and polka dots?" Natsume asked

"Oh, well. we accidentally fell asleep while making our project and woke up late" he replied

Natsume wasn't too happy about what happened to Ruka and Mikan. He was a bit jealous of the situation but of course he didn't show it.

"_Ruka being together with that idiot?" he thought_

Classes went on that day and rumors were starting since Ruka had so many fan girls, the were all sad about the rumor that Ruka and Mikan are together. As Mikan was walking down the halls of the academy, she was being talked about by the fan girls.

"Ruka and Sakura Mikan togetheeeeeer?" the fan girls exclaimed

"What did Ruka find in that idiot Sakura?" another fan girl said

Mikan had just about enough of this and replied "Ruka and I aren't together okay?! What's the big deal idiots?"

The fan girls got pretty mad and chased her outside of the school. She was running and running and the fan girls continued to chase her. Suddenly someone grabbed Mikan and covered her mouth and hid her in the bushes. She turned to see it was Natsume and she was shocked.

"'Natsume????" she whispered

"Don't get me wrong idiot, I'm just being nice today" he replied

He let her go and they sat under the tree opposite sides as usual. It was quiet, Natsume was reading his manga once more and Mikan was just thinking and waiting for the fan girls to give up looking for her.

"_What's with this guy? He told me to get lost and then he's saving me now? I wanted to move on and maybe forget about him but I don't know why I can't… something seems to be holding me back. I did love it that he saved me… but I thought he hated me?" she thought_

"Hey idiot" he said

"I am not an idiot you moron!" she exclaimed

"Whatever, run along now polka dots. They're gone"

She stood up and said "I really hate to be doing this … but thanks Natsume" she said and gave a sweet smile. He blushed but turned away and replied "Whatever, polka dots"

Persona came out and said "My, my I see you've found yourself a girlfriend"

Mikan was shocked and afraid, she heard Persona was a dangerous person and that his alice is pretty deadly. She froze just looking at him and didn't know what to do.

"She's not"

He looked at Mikan and "Run along now polka dots!" he demanded

Mikan ran off but Persona managed to grab her hand. Mikan got so scared and shocked.

Natsume stood up and said "Let her go! She's not doing anything!" he shouted

"This girl is pretty interesting, don't you think so Natsume?" Persona said

"Just let her go!" he demanded and started to cast a flame

He threw Mikan at Natsume and she cried

"Remember what I told you before Natsume!" Persona said and walked away

Mikan continued to cry while staying in Natsume's arms. He just held her and listened to her cry.

"_What should I do? Geez, she's crying… she was pretty scared back there. Maybe if I hugged her tighter she'll stop" _

Natsume hugged her tighter and she looked at him with tears. Natsume kissed her forehead and said "stop crying polka dots, he's gone". This made Mikan cry even more.

They stayed like that till she was okay.

Hotaru was videotaping their moment with dollar signs in her eyes. _"I'm going to be rich!" she thought_

The next day as Mikan was walking down the halls of the academy with Yuu, she heard the voices of the fan girls and Sumire in particular._ What's happening? Why is everyone making such a fuzz? _

As Mikan got closer to the crowd, she saw the video of Natsume and her. The fan girls stared at her, Sumire got closer to her and said " What's up with you and my Natsume?"

"Nothing Permy!" she turned to Hotaru and added "I cant believe you'd video tape me again Hotaru!" she exclaimed an ran away.

She bumped into someone and when she looked up it was Ruka and he was with Natsume.

"Ruka! Sorry" she said

"It's okay Mikan, what's wrong?" he said. Apparently, he didn't know yet of what happened with Mikan and Natsume yesterday.

"It's that darn Hotaru!" she replied

They went to where Hotaru was selling copies of the video to everyone and Natsume was surprised. Ruka was surprised as well and said "Natsume?" because he couldn't believe Natsume would hug a girl that tight and kiss her forehead especially Sakura. Since he knew she was avoiding her.

"Come on Ruka" he said and started to walk

Ruka followed him

"I thought you avoided Sakura?" the blonde boy asked

"I did. Persona came and after he left, she cried and wouldn't stop" the raven haired boy said

"I see…"

_I know you like her a lot Natsume, you just want to protect her that's why you appear to hate her._


	5. Making and presenting the script

Chapter 5: Making and presenting the script

That afternoon, Ruka knocked on Mikan's door.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked

"Ruka" he replied

She opened the door and said "Hey Ruka"

"We should really start making the script you know" he suggested

"Oh! I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me Ruka" she said as she grabbed the boy and pulled him in her room.

"I got my computer fixed so is it okay if we work here or do you want your room?" she asked

"Your room will be okay" he replied

They started making the script. It was pretty awkward for Ruka since it was more on romance so he just typed while Mikan dictated.

"Take your hands off me Koji, it will be easier to say goodbye this way…" she said as Ruka typed the lines

"Hmmm… we need a pretty good line to end it" she said as she sat on the bed and started thinking

"I got it" Ruka said and started typing

"Let me see" she said as she went closer to the computer to read

"Excellent! I didn't know you had it in you Ruka!" she added

The started printing the script and while waiting for it Mikan made them some tea.

They sat down and drank the tea together.

"What act will we present?" Ruka asked

"Sensei did say it was supposed to be about two lovers right?" she asked

Ruka blushed "_Oh yeah… the scene that's going to be presented in front of the class must be about the dialogue of two lovers. Oh man" he thought_

"Ruka! Is it okay for it to be act 3?"

"Act 3?oh you mean the garden scene?" he asked

"Yes. Is that okay?" Mikan asked

"Yes, it's okay" he said

It was pretty late so after they drank their tea, they said goodbye already and agreed to practice in the classroom after class hours.

The next day…

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted

Everyone greeted back and Mikan rushed to hug her best friend but…

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA

"Hotaru you're so mean!" she exclaimed

"I missed you idiot" Hotaru replied with a smile

"_It has been a while since I was with Hotaru or even talked to her" she thought_

"How's your script coming?" Yuu asked going near the two girls

"We just finished last night and we just need to practice" Mikan replied

"That's great!" Hotaru and I just need to practice too" Yuu replied

"Ruka and I will be practicing later on after class"

"Yuu and I will be practicing at my lab" Hotaru replied

Mr. Narumi entered and started class

(FAST FORWARD. Classes went on blahblahblah)

After class…

"Hey Ruka" the brunette greeted

"Oh hey Mikan" he replied

"Hey Natsume" she greeted as well

"Why are you here polka dots?" The raven haired boy asked

"For your information, I'm going to practice with Ruka" she replied sticking her tongue out "aren't you going to practice with Nonoko? she added

"None of your business idiot" he replied

"grrrrrrrr! You make me so mad you pervert!" she said

"Anyway, I'm out of here" he said walking away

Since Ruka and Mikan were the only ones left in the room they started rehearsing and they sat at the back row.

They started rehearsing and after 2 hours, they decided to call it a day and just continue tomorrow.

Mikan was walking to her dorm when she heard voices near the trees she went closer and was surprised to find out it was Natsume and Nonoko.

"Hey Mikan!" Nonoko greeted

"Nonoko! Natsume!" exclaimed "What are you two doing here?" she added

"Oh, just rehearsing" Nonoko answered

"Oh… I see" she replied

"How's it with you and Ruka?" Nonoko asked

"Great! We just finished practicing right now and we said we'll just continue tomorrow" she replied "Well I better go, goodluck and goodbye!"

"Bye Mikan!"

"_I see they're okay and practicing … well that's good to know " she thought as she walked back to the dorm._


	6. Presentation day

Chapter 6: Presentation day

After a few days of practicing, the presentation day has finally come. He class went to the theatre and started getting ready they put on their costumes and started meeting up with their partners.

"Good morning to everyone! I'm so excited to see all of you present your acts! I hope you all worked well with your partners. Let's start!" Mr. Narumi said

The first to perform was Hotaru and Yuu they presented as two childhood friends who started falling in love with each other as they grew up.

"_Wow. Hotaru and Yuu are pretty good!" Mikan thought as she smiled and watched_

Ruka on the other hand was pretty nervous. He was shy about this whole thing and it was a romance scene with Mikan, the girl he really liked.

The presentations went on and it was already Natsume and Nonoko's turn. They presented a love between two people who hated each other very much kind of like the relationship of Mikan and Natsume but in the end they fell in love.

"_Nonoko and Natsume are pretty good as well" the brunette thought_

The last to perform was Ruka and Mikan and everyone was watching closely since the rumors on Ruka and Mikan haven't died yet. They were still thought of being a couple.

Ruka and Mikan stepped on the stage and Ruka was holding her hand. Mikan whispered "We can do this Ruka" before they started and he blushed. They were both wearing masks. Mikan was also wearing a ball gown and Ruka a prince's costume.

They started.

_AyaMikan_

_KojiRuka_

_(This is just an excerpt)_

Aya: Who are you?

Koji: (takes off the mask) My name is Koji I am from the East kingdom

Aya: East kingdom? You're Prince Koji?

Koji: Yes, may I know who you are?  
Aya: (takes off mask) My name is Aya I am the princess of this kingdom.

Koji: You're princess Aya?

Aya: Yes…

Koji: (stands up) I have to confess something

Aya: Hmm?

Koji: I'm committing a mistake

Aya: What mistake?

Koji: I..I .. I 'm falling in love with you, princess!

Aya: (shocked and then goes near koji; looks into his eyes) I'm committing the same mistake as well

Koji: (holds aya's hand) this is a big mistake, princess your brother is my mortal enemy.

Aya: my…my brother?

Koji: yes, Prince Shinichi is my mortal enemy. He and I fought a long time ago and we haven't forgiven each other since then.

Aya: Why? Why did you both fight?

Koji: It all started 2 years ago—he thought that I had deceived him but the truth is it was one of our other comrades. He wouldn't believe me.

Aya: Oh… so you were the one Shinichi was taking about. I didn't know it was you

Koji: Princess, I'm not a bad person.

Aya: Of course I won't believe that you're a bad person. Not now, not now that I love you.

Koji: (hugs princess) I can't believe that our paths would cross like this.

_Natsume becomes jealous in this part._

Aya: I know.

Koji: You are the one, princess

Aya: The one?

Koji: The one who will save me from the long loneliness I have felt all my life. I felt it the moment I touched your hand.

Aya: Prince Koji…

Koji: (hears someone) Someone is coming

Aya: Oh no. It's my brother!

Koji: Goodbye Princess.

Aya: (breaks form the hug) No! You can't! I might never see you again!

Koji: I will see you one day. Never lose your faith in me my princess. Fate knows we were destined to be together for if we weren't, I wouldn't have met you in spite of these impediments.

Aya: I will wait for that day when you will return to see me

Koji: If I could just kiss you right here and now (caresses princess' face)

Aya: Oh no! he's here!

Koji: Goodbye princess. (runs away)

Aya: I can't believe I'm falling in love with East kingdom's prince. It's such foul play. Why did it have to be him who's my brother's sworn enemy?

_Stage lights off_

_Stage lights on with Ruka and Mikan bowing _

Everybody clapped and Mr. Narumi went on stage with hearts in his eyes.

"Such a sad and twisted love presented by Mikan and Ruka, but I liked it! Thank you Mikan and Ruka"

"Nice work Ruka!" Mikan exclaimed

"You were good too Mikan" he replied with a smile

"I'll be reading all of your scripts and be announcing the chosen script tomorrow" Mr. Narumi declared.

"Mikan! You were pretty good!" Yuu said

"Really?" Mikan exclaimed

"Yes! The story seems to be pretty sad though. Is it?" Yuu asked

"Well, it's entitled "One Last Dance" you better just read the script when we get it back, I'm sure yours will win!" she replied

"We don't know idiot, but anyway who cares it's not like we're going to perform it" Hotaru said


	7. WHAAAAAAAT?

Chapter 7: WHAAAAAT?

"Eat your words Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed

"I can't believe we're going to perform the chosen script" Yuu said

"Yes, class. We are going to perform the winning piece! It was my surprise!" Mr. Narumi said enthusiastically

"So, who won?" A student asked

"Well... There's one script that I envisioned to be really fun and magical with masquerades! If we perform this, we'll be having a lot of fun and it's very romantic as well. It's also complete with Action, Drama and Romance as well so… the winning piece is"

Everyone was excited to know which play won they were listening to Mr. Narumi very carefully.

"It's "One Last Dance" by Ruka and Mikan!" Mr. Narumi excitedly said while holding the script.

Everyone clapped.

"So, when will auditions start? " Sumire asked

"The thing is, there are no auditions for the major roles I decided on the cast last night for the major characters and the minors will be auditioned or you can volunteer yourself"

"Then. Who's the princess and the prince?" Sumire asked

"Everyone, let's give a hand to Mikan and Ruka" Mr. Narumi replied

"Mikan will be princess Aya and Ruka as prince Koji" he added.

_Natsume flinched_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Ruka and Mikan exclaimed

"Yes, while watching both of you yesterday, both of you had this certain chemistry" Mr. Narumi said as he smiled

Both of them blushed and sat down

"Well then, practices will be starting tomorrow and I also added and edited some things to the script so that the audience will surely love this play, is that okay?" Mr. Narumi said

"yes teacher!" the class replied

(fast forward)

After class Mikan couldn't believe she'll be doing those romantic scenes with Ruka again.

"I wonder what Mr. Narumi meant by "also added and edited some things to the script so that the audience will surely love this play" she told Yuu and Hotaru as they were walking.

"I don't know" Yuu replied

"I have a bad feeling about this" Mikan said "Hotaru, what do you think?" she added

"I think I'll make a lot of money when you do your scene with Ruka" she said with dollar signs in her eyes

"Hotaru! You're so mean!" Mikan replied angrily

"Just kidding, idiot" she said while shooting her baka gun at Mikan

Meanwhile Natsume and Ruka were walking together

"Natsume…"

"I don't care about her Ruka" he replied in a cold tone

"Then why did you kiss her on her forehead when she was scared?" he asked

"Forget about it" Natsume replied

"You can't run away from your feelings forever!" Ruka shouted

Natsume stopped walking, his bangs were covering his eyes and he said with a cold tone "Do you really think that liking Mikan will bring any good? I'll just end up hurting her!"

"Natsume I.."

"No worries, Ruka. I'm not mad at you" he said and continued walking

Mikan saw the 2 boys walking in their direction and decided to greet them although she hesitated because Natsume seemed to be in a really bad mood.

"Oh, hello Mikan, Yuu, Hotaru" greeted Ruka

"_Good thing Ruka greeted first" Mikan thought_

"Hey Ruka! Hey Natsume!" greeted Mikan with a sweet smile

Natsume just walked away leaving the others(even Ruka) behind

"Natsume?" Mikan asked

But Natsume didn't respond he just kept on walking. He left the group looking puzzled

After talking to the group, Mikan thought about what happened earlier when Natsume left them without even looking at any one of them. _"It seems he had a pretty bad day" she thought. _She looked for him and found him under the tree as always reading his manga.

She sat at the opposite side and didn't say a word for she was scared that he might shout at her or burn her hair again. She felt fear _"Something is wrong with Natsume, I'm getting… concerned"_

"Am I dreaming or you actually stopped babbling the stupid words that you usually say?" he started

"Hmph! I came here to think, idiot!" she replied

"Since when do you think?" he teased

"Doesn't mean I'm not that smart means I don't think you bastard!"

It was silent for a while. _"That Natsume! Same as always! Grrrrrrrr! He always pisses me off! But still… why was he so angry a while ago but now he seems like his regular self? Darn it. He's so weird!" _

"Hey polka dots"

"What?!" she replied being irritated at him

"So what's your problem this time?" he asked

"…You" she said standing up

Natsume was shocked at what the girl said. _"Oh no! what did I say? Oh no! I accidentally blurted it out! But I can't help it anymore. Natsume keeps me running in circles! First he dumps me and then he kisses my forehead? Does this guy care or not?!!" Mikan thought_

"So what?" Natsume said

"I HATE YOU NATSUME HYUUGA!" Mikan shouted as she ran off being irritated at the raven haired boy.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first author's note. I hope you totally don't hate my fan fic. There's a… how should I call this? A "mysterious" twist in this story and you have to read along to find out who's going to end up with whom! I hope you guys understand! Please put comments so I will know how to improve my mistakes! **


	8. i'm sorry little girl

Chapter 8: I'm sorry little girl

**The next day**

"Everybody gather around!" Mr. Narumi called out "We will start our play practices today so let's all give it our best and work hard!"

"Where's Mikan?" asked Ruka to Yuu and Hotaru

"I don't know" Yuu replied

"Probably woke up late again… that baka" Hotaru answered

Mikan was walking fast and her best friend was right, she was late. She couldn't sleep. Thoughts of what he said to Natsume were drifting in her head that night. It made her feel guilty but she couldn't blame herself as well because she were so confused with Natsume that she felt like giving up on him. Her feelings for him were strong and there's something that's holding her back from giving up. Maybe it's because she sees Natsume everyday so she can't get him of her mind which makes it harder to try to let go.

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted as she opened the door to the class

"Ah! Mikan! You're here! We are going to start rehearsing already so get ready and here is a copy of the script for you!" Mr. Narumi said

"Hey Mikan… do you have any problem?" Ruka asked being very concerned

"Ohayou Ruka! No, I'm fine and thanks for caring" she replied with a sweet smile

Ruka blushed bright red and Hotaru got a pretty nice shot of this _"This picture is gonna be a best seller!" she thought _

Mikan sat beside Ruka as they waited for their scene together. She studied the script and thought the add ons by Mr. Narumi were great! Special effects are going to be made by Yuu in the battle scenes, etc. she became shocked as to what was written in the final page. Mr. Narumi added a kissing scene in the end! And it wasn't just an ordinary kiss it said:

"**Finale: The Prince twirls the Princess around one more time and kisses deeply"**

She blushed at the thought of Ruka kissing her like that. _"Is Mr. Narumi serious about this one? Wait... of course he is! Darn it. He sneaked a kissing scene in our play before… the "snow white" with Ruka and I and now he wants to do it again? Oh maaaaaaan!" _

"Anything wrong Mikan?" Ruka asked as he saw the girl looking pretty tense

"H-huh? Nothing! nothing's wrong!" she said trying to conceal a worried look.

Ruka started reading the script as well and found the same thing he sweat dropped and was trying to conceal his nervousness. _"Another kissing scene with Mikan? That Narumi just never knows how to quit!" _

After a few practices from the people who's in the introduction it was finally Mikan and Ruka's turn. Mr.Narumi choreographed the dance first "Hold her like you won't let her go Ruka" he directed. Ruka was getting uncomfortable; he was naturally shy especially around Mikan. He blushed all through out the dancing scenes he tried to hide it but his classmates seem to notice and they watched the two closely.

"Ok! Let's have some music and start dancing!" Mr. Narumi directed

Soft mellow music started and they started dancing. _"Darn that Narumi! "hold her like you won't let her go?!" that is so cheesy!" _

While they were dancing, the moment grew more intense as the song reached it's climax. Anna and Nonoko were all love struck about what was happening "Mikan and Ruka look so cute!" they both whispered. Hotaru on the other hand was getting excited as she was video taping the scene. _"rabbits! rabbits! rabbits! and an excellent blackmail for Ruka!"_

They continued to dance and it seemed like Mikan didn't really mind at all she just followed Ruka. Someone suddenly opened the door, The raven haired boy came in the room and was surprised to see his best friend dancing with… **her**. He watched till the last step. When the dance ended that's when Mikan noticed Natsume leaving the room.

"Very good you two!" Mr. Narumi said excitedly "that wasn't so bad was it? Okay, everyone take a break! And come back in 15 minutes!"

Mikan just smiled politely and went outside with her bangs covering her eyes. She decided to walk around alone. _"What's happening to me? I can't understand what I feel. It's his fault! But wait… is it? Or mine as well?"_

She sat alone under the tree and was thinking that she didn't notice someone coming. She was deep in her thoughts and making up her mind on what she should do in her situation. _"Darn it. Why did I ever tell him that I loved him? My big stupid mou-"_

"Still angry at me Polka dots?" a voice asked

"_Natsume's talking to me?" she thought_

"I… don't know" the girl replied

They remained silent. Mikan stood up she didn't know what to say anymore so she decided to go back to class and maybe practice with Ruka. She walked a little back and then stopped.

"Are you going to watch us practice?" she asked with her back turned on the boy

"Why should I?" he said coldly

"Then don't if you don't want to!" she said with a shaky voice

Natsume stopped at her changed of tone. _"Is she crying?" he thought._

She started sobbing and then she ran off. She didn't want to burden everyone with her problems so she thought about walking around while she was wiping away her tears. _"I hate him! I hate him! He's such a no good idiot!" _

"Mikan?" a voice asked

Mikan looked up to see it was Ruka ,he was more concerned than ever. She couldn't hide her tears anymore. She started crying really hard and she was angry as well. Ruka wrapped his arms around her really tight. Mikan punched his chest being furious at Natsume, she wanted to let it all out. Ruka just wrapped his arms tighter each time Mikan released her sorrow and anger.

Natsume watched them from a far. "I know Ruka can take care of you and that I can't. I'm sorry little girl" he whispered.


	9. think about it

Chapter 9: Think about it

"Can I ask what's wrong, Mikan?" Ruka asked running his fingers in the girl's hair

"I'm tired, Ruka"

"Of what?" he asked curiously

"I don't want to feel this way anymore" she answered

Ruka knew what she meant by that. He just couldn't say that Natsume really loves her. He remained quiet, comforting the girl that was wrapped in his arms.

"Ruka?" she said

"Yes?"

"Arigatou" she whispered

"…"

"Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone I cried okay?"

"Sure" he replied with a smile

They decided to go back and practice. She told Ruka that she was going to be okay and that she's really just a crybaby. He just smiled and became amazed how this girl can try to smile even though she's hurting inside.

"Okay everyone! Let's take it from the top!" Mr. Narumi declared

Practice went on and in the middle of practice, someone came in the room... it was Natsume. Mikan saw him and just looked him for a second and then looked away.

Natsume decided to watch the practice, he took a seat at the back of the room. It was already Ruka and Mikan's scene, they stood up taking their position and before the scene started she took one last look at the raven haired boy who was watching them.

"Arigatou everyone for doing your best today! Tomorrow, we will continue blocking and rehearsing the scenes! Please study your lines!" Mr. Narumi announced

"Hey Hotaru! Yuu!" she greeted

"Hey Mikan! You were really great!" Yuu exclaimed

"Thanks a lot Yuu" she replied with a smile

"Yeah, you were good idiot" Hotaru joked

"Hotaru!" she said as she hugged her best friend

Baka. baka. baka.

Yuu sweatdropped "Hotaru that was kind of mean" he said

"Do you want to experience the baka gun?" she replied

"No! No! It's okay" he replied smiling nervously

"What are you guys going to do now?" Mikan asked

"Well, Yuu and I are heading to my lab. He's going to help me with some research" Hotaru replied

"Oh I see…" Mikan replied

"How about you Mikan? Got anything to do?" Yuu asked

"Nah, well I guess I'll just memorize my lines" she said smiling

"Well, good luck Mikan" they both said and went out the room

**At the lab…**

"Where's Ruka?" Hotaru asked Yuu as she was eating her muffin

"Sorry I'm late" Ruka said as he came in the lab

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"That's for killing precious time, idiot" Hotaru replied

Ruka got up, fixed himself "So what are we going to do?" he asked

"Well, Hotaru and I were thinking if this plan would be okay with you" Yuu said

"What plan?" The blonde boy asked

**Later that night**

Knock. knock. knock.

"You what?" Natsume asked trying to clarify what he just heard

"I want you to help me memorize my lines" he replied

"I see" Natsume replied "Okay then where's the script?"

Ruka got the script, threw it at Natsume and they both sat down.

Natsume couldn't help but think why Ruka needed help. _"I wonder why Ruka needs help practicing his lines, he seems fine… maybe he's nervous around Mikan that's why he really needs to memorize it but still…"_

They practiced for about 2 hours and Ruka asked Natsume if it will be okay that he would help him to memorize all his lines(meaning till the end of the script). Natsume agreed and they stopped to talk about Mikan.

"How's Mikan?" The raven haired boy asked

"Mixed up"

"What do you mean?"

"She's sad, Natsume"

"You know what might happen if Persona knew that I actually like Mikan" he replied

"I know Natsume, but she's getting pretty mixed up right now. She said she doesn't want to feel **that** way anymore"

"But Ruka-" Natsume was cut off by Ruka

"Natsume, I know you want me to take care of Mikan but I can't. I know you like her a lot and she likes you back. Why don't you just admit to her the truth? And tell her why you're pushing her away?"

"It's complicated" Natsume replied

"You're scared"

"…You're right Ruka, I am scared to hurt her that's why I push her away. I think that avoiding her can be the best way to protect her"

"You're thinking like Persona, Natsume"

"Then what should I do? If I tell Mikan everything, don't you think I'm scaring her even more?!" he exclaimed

"Would you rather scare her and then make her happy being with you or push her away to cry alone?" Ruka replied, standing up. He opened the door and said "Thanks Natsume, and I do hope you think about what I said"

He left the raven haired boy in his room thinking. _" I love Mikan and I don't want her to cry anymore but I don't want to scare her either…"_

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this as well. To those of you who have read the chapter 9 entitled "The plan", sorry but I deleted it. I replaced it with another chapter 9 which is this one, "think about it". To those of you who already know what PLAN Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka are talking about please PM me or just leave a message for me so that I'll know who have already accidentally read it and I can edit my chapter 10 before posting it. I've made some errors and I'm fixing it now. So please please PM me If ever you have accidentally read my old chapter 9.Thank you for appreciating my fic! I'll try to make it more exciting and I've already thought of ideas to spice up the play a bit. Till next chapter. **


	10. Spectacular Spectacular!

Chapter 10: Spectacular! Spectacular!

"Awesome!!!" the class roared as the special effects courtesy of Yuu (his Alice) were used during the practices.

"And cut!" Mr. Narumi shouted

"That was awesome Yuu!" Mikan praised her friend

"I'm glad you liked it! I tried my best to make the effects powerful!" Yuu replied

"Well, it's pretty great, Yuu" The brunette replied enthusiastically

"Mikan! We have to discuss your costume!" Mr. Narumi called

"Oh, I'll be right back" and she walked happily to Mr. Narumi

"So how's the plan going, Ruka?" Hotaru asked

"I don't know, but I do hope it works" he replied

"I have a feeling it will definitely work" Yuu replied

"20 minute break everyone!" Mr. Narumi declared

The room was busy because everyone was getting excited about the upcoming play, a few more days and it will be show time. They were all using their Alice in working and this made it easier for everyone to finish things.

"_Natsume didn't come to class today…" Mikan thought_

"Mikan? Mikan?" Mr. Narumi called

"_I wonder where that perverted idiot is"_

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Mikan exclaimed

"Thank you for calling her attention, Hotaru" Mr. Narumi said as he looked at the girl with her baka gun

"Idiot, wake up will you?" Hotaru said

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Narumi!" Mikan said as she came to her senses

"It's okay Mikan. Anyway, you should take your break already we'll discuss more on your costume later"

"Yes Sensei!" she said and went to get her script to practice her lines outside the room since it was so noisy inside.

When she went out the room, she looked around but she couldn't find the person she was looking for. _"Where is that idiot? Wait… why am I even thinking about him? I should be practicing and I should really forget about him! Darn it Mikan! You are an idiot! Just like what everyone says!" she thought as she was staring at her script._

"You wanna rehearse?" asked the blonde haired boy

"Sure, Ruka" she said as she gave him a sweet smile that caused him to blush bright red.

They rehearsed the whole break time and clarified to each other their cues and positions in their play. They also helped each other memorize their lines and before they knew it their 20 minutes was up.

The door opened and it was Koko "Hey you two, Mr. Narumi said to go back in now we're going to run everything"

They went back in and saw that the backgrounds were already set up and everything was ready the lights, etc.

Mr. Narumi sat in his "director's chair" and announced "Now everybody, do their best! We're going to run everything from the very top till the end! Take your positions and ready? 1, 2, 3…scene!"

Voice over: The Alice Academy Middle school division presents" One Last Dance"

Narrator 1: What is love?

Narrator 2: love? Love is a four letter word that is…

Narrator 3: (cuts Narrator 2) love is shared by two people!

Narrator 1: What is a dance?

Narrator 2: (gets dictionary and looks for the meaning) Dance… Dance… Dance… aha! here it is!

Narrator 3: (grabs the dictionary from narrator 2) a dance is a movement that follows a rhythm and is accompanied by music

Narrator 2: why do you ask what love is and what is dance?

Narrator 1: have you heard of the story of Princess Aya and Prince Koji?

Narrator 3: Princess Aya and Prince Koji?

Narrator 1: Yes!

Narrator 2: what's so special about them?

Narrator 1: oh, their story is just so romantic! They met at a masquerade ball during the last dance and they fell in love!

Narrator 3: and so? What's so special about it?

Narrator 1: you don't know what else happened besides falling in love!

Narrator 2: then, what else happened?

Narrator 1: some people kept them apart!

Narrator 2: what? Then they didn't have a "happily-every-after?"

Narrator 1: oh they did! Once upon a time…

**(Fast forward up to the last scene I'll present the whole play in another chapter)**

LAST SCENE:

The prince and princess are dancing the prince twirls the princess one last time

Prince Koji: I love you Aya and this love will last forever

"_This is it" Mikan and Ruka thought as both their faces drew nearer to kiss_

Suddenly someone opened the door; it was Natsume just in time to stop the kissing scene of Mikan and Ruka. All were awkward of the situation and the room was silent.

"Spectacular! Spectacular! What a great run! I think we're ready! " said Mr.Narumi to eliminate the awkward situation.

"Sorry" Mikan and Ruka said and both of them blushed a bright red. Natsume on the other hand got jealous of the scene and went out of the room.

"Well then, tomorrow will be a break for all of us. No practices and then we'll have our dress rehearsal the day after tomorrow" Mr. Narumi announced

"Hey Ruka, sorry about the last scene"

"It's okay Mikan, it's no ones fault anyway" Ruka replied

"Thanks. Hey, do you want to run lines tomorrow. Since I'm not doing anything anyway" she suggested

"S-sure. Where do you want to practice?"

"After class, hmmm… under the Sakura tree." She replied giving a sweet smile

"Okay then" he said

"Bye" she said and then she left.

"Hey Mikan!" Yuu greeted

"Oh hey, Yuu, Hotaru"

"We were waiting for you" Hotaru replied

"Thanks a lot" she said and they started walking together

They were all walking when Mikan saw Natsume walking towards the room. She gave him a glance and then ignored him.


	11. The black cat visits

Chapter 11: The black cat visits

The next day after class Ruka and Mikan were walking the halls together and whispers were heard.

"Why is that idiot Sakura with Ruka?"

"Are they a couple?"

"Why is that Sakura flirting with Ruka?"

"That girl just doesn't know how to quit!"

Mikan became pissed off by those comments that this was the time she wished she had a useful Alice to teach those people a lesson. But then Ruka suddenly said

"Hey, she's not doing anything. Quit it okay?"

"R-Ruka?"

"Those people just don't know when to stop" he said as he smiled at Mikan

Mikan blushed and then they continued to walk. When they reached the tree, they sat beside each other and started opening their scripts. Mikan suddenly remembered Natsume and how they always argued under this tree.

"_Snap out of this Mikan" she told herself_

"Hey Ruka?"

"Yeah?" he replied

"Do you hate me?" she asked

"Hate you? Why would I?" he responded and then he blushed "I mean, what made you say that?"

"Because there are so many rumors about us and it feels like it's my entire fault" she replied in a sad tone

He patted the brunette's head and said "Hey, I don't hate you. Those people just don't have anything better to do that's why they say those things"

She smiled and said "You know Ruka, you always manage to cheer me up"

"Are you nervous?" she asked

"Sorta"

"Me too… to tell you the truth, I was surprised to know that Mr. Narumi added a kissing scene in our script" she replied

"Well, me too… I was nervous yesterday about that part but luckily Natsu-" he suddenly stopped at his sentence remembering the situation between her and his best friend

"Hey… its okay" she replied

"Sorry" he said

"Its okay, Ruka" she replied with a smile

"Do you… do you still like him?"

Mikan remained silent for while then said "Yes… you can't just forget a person you like a lot that easily you know"

It remained silent for a while, both were speechless.

"Let's start" she said

They practiced and memorized their lines together. It was getting pretty late and Ruka suddenly remembered that he had to meet Natsume to practice his lines.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late, I'll see you tomorrow Ruka" Mikan said as she stood up

"I'll walk you to your room" he replied

"Really? Thanks" she replied. She started walking when

BAM!

Mikan fell unconsciously on the ground

"Mikan? Mikan?!" Ruka called out

And that was the last thing that the girl remembered

After 30 minutes, Mikan woke up to find out she was in the clinic and that beside her was Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka and Mr. Narumi.

"Mikan! We were so worried about you!" Yuu said

"Yeah idiot, the nurse said you have a slight fever and that your collapse must also be caused by lack of sleep or exhaustion" said Hotaru

"I'm sorry everyone" she replied "Sorry Ruka for causing so much trouble" she added

"It's alright, Mikan" he replied

"Mikan, you can't go to class tomorrow okay? You need to rest. Do you have a sleeping problem?" Mr. Narumi asked

"N-No not really" she replied but then she remembered that these past few days she couldn't sleep because she was thinking of Natsume.

"Just promise me you won't go to class tomorrow, okay? I'll cancel the dress rehearsal "

"What?! No Mr.Narumi!!! everyone worked so hard for this we have to continue!" Mikan exclaimed

"It's going to be fine, I'll just rehearse the others and manage the props and costumes. You might not get better if you don't rest you know, would you rather not be available on the day of the play or just tomorrow?" said Mr. Narumi looking concerned at the girl

"I guess I'll just rest tomorrow" she replied

"Good, you have to get better"

"Yes, but can I just rest in my room?" Mikan asked

"Well, I think you can. Can you get up?" Mr. Narumi asked

Mikan tried to stand up but she felt sort of dizzy and she plopped on the bed.

"I think you should stay here and just rest, besides you still do have that slight fever" Mr. Narumi said helping her lie down.

"Okay, sorry for causing so much trouble" she replied

"It's okay; anyway I have to go now. Take care Mikan." Mr. Narumi said and he left

"We have to go as well, Mikan. Take care" said Yuu

"Yeah, we'll visit you tomorrow, idiot" said Hotaru

"Bye and sorry again" Mikan replied

Hotaru looked at her and said "We're used to it" and the two left the room

Only Mikan and Ruka were left in the room.

"I'm sorry Ruka" she said trying to sit up

"Hey, you shouldn't sit up" he said stopping her

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble" she replied

"Its okay Mikan, go on… you should sleep" he said

"Thanks again for everything Ruka" she said

"You're welcome and I told you, its okay" he replied

He stayed with her and watched her sleep. It actually wasn't long till she fell asleep since she lacked sleep anyway. Ruka decided to go back to his room since it was late. Just as he was leaving, he saw Natsume outside the door.

"She's sleeping"

"What happened to her?" Natsume asked

"She fainted due to a slight fever and lack of sleep" Ruka replied

"I see…"

"Why don't you check up on her? I have to go anyway" said Ruka

"Bye Ruka"

"Bye Natsume"

When Ruka left, the raven haired boy entered the room and looked at the girl. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt her temperature.

"_She's a bit sick… idiot, I wonder why she doesn't get that much sleep" _

Natsume leaned closer to kiss her forehead. He slowly whispered in her ear "I love you, baka" and started walking to leave the room.

"Na-Natsume?" she whispered

He froze in his position and became nervous _"Oh no, was she awake?Did she hear me?"_

**Author's note: Hey guys! Tell me what you think of this chapter by dropping me a review please! I want to improve my next chapters because I feel like this chapter is a bit crappy but I'll try to improve the upcoming ones! So please drop me a review.**


	12. just a few more days

Chapter 12: Just a few more days!

The next day after classes Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka visited Mikan.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hey idiot, how are you?" Hotaru greeted

"Hotaru!" she greeted

"Hey Mikan" Yuu greeted

"Hey Yuu"

"How are you, Mikan?" Ruka asked

"Better! I got plenty of rest and I can actually go now" she said standing up and twirling around

Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka sweat dropped looking at the girl. They all agreed to go to buy some snacks and hang around.

"What? Natsume?!" Yuu exclaimed

"Yes, I could've sworn he was in my room last night and he even said something to me" Mikan replied sipping from her drink "Although I'm not really sure" she added

"Maybe you were dreaming" Hotaru answered taking a big bite from her burger

"… I don't know. I really felt like he was there, you know"

Ruka just smiled and kept quiet because he knew that Natsume did visit her that night.

"Look Mikan, when you think about it, it might not be him. Tell us again what happened" said Yuu

"Well, I was sleeping and then I felt something warm in my face. Then I even heard someone whisper softly in my ear.  
I opened my eyes and I saw someone… It actually looked like Natsume. I'm just not sure if it was him or maybe I was  
seeing things" Mikan replied

"Maybe you were seeing things because you were exhausted and you did have that slight fever, right?" said Hotaru placing her hand on Mikan's shoulder

"… Maybe you're right" Mikan replied

"_He was there, Mikan" Ruka thought _

"Ruka? What do you think?" Mikan asked

"Well, maybe you were seeing things" he replied thinking that he couldn't say that Natsume was there because he knew his best friend wanted to keep his visit a secret

"Maybe, ater all it is quite impossible for Natsume to visit me " the brunette whispered to herself

"Just a few more days until the play, guys" Yuu reminded

"U-huh" Mikan and Ruka answered

"Nervous?" Hotaru asked looking at the two

Mikan blushed as she recalled the kissing scene. Ruka on the other hand, just remained silent. Yuu and Hotaru understood why Ruka just remained silent.

They all said their goodbyes and said that they'll meet each other tomorrow. Mikan was the first one to leave. After she left, the remaining three talked about their plan.

"How's it going?" Yuu asked

"I guess it'll be fine" Ruka answered

"It better go right as we planned" Hotaru threatened pulling out her baka gun and pointing at the two boys

"Let's just hope for the best" Yuu replied

Later that night, Ruka knocked at Natsume's door .

"Oh, Ruka" he greeted and let him in

"Just a few more days, Natsume" he said sitting on the couch

"Hn"

"Let's start from the top" Ruka suggested

"Have you memorized your lines yet?" he asked

"Sort of"

"I'm beginning to memorize this script you know" Natsume joked

"_You have to" Ruka thought_

"Mikan had thoughts that you came to visit her last night" said Ruka

"What?!" Natsume exclaimed

"But she said that maybe she was seeing things and I heard her whisper to herself that it's impossible you'd visit her" he replied

"Good" said the raven haired boy

"You really don't want her to know, huh?"

Natsume just kept quiet. _"I want her to know but at the same time I don't"_

"I guess we should start" Ruka suggested

"Yeah"

Mikan thought of walking around while memorizing her lines.

"_The play is getting really near… I'm pretty nervous. I haven't said sorry to Natsume yet. Wait a minute, should I even say sorry to that jerk? Well, it is kind of bad to shout out that I hate him in front of his face, but still…" _

She sat on the stairs of the second level of the dormitories and there she read the script and reviewed her lines.

"Just a few more practices and it's show time" she whispered

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Okay so honestly, I've been losing confidence in my story but the next chapter will be (dun-dun-dun-dun) THE PLAY! So watch out for it so you'll finally know what "plan" Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka are talking about and what will happen to Natsume and Mikan or Ruka and Mikan remember, you have to read along to find out who's going to end up with whom in the end. Thank you to the people who reviewed me! I really need reviews so I know what points to improve on! And right now, I AM WARNING YOU that the play story still might not please you that much, I am planning to fast forward scenes since it will take so long if i put in the whole play. There's only ONE THING that will make the play interesting, it's "secret". Watch out for it!**


	13. Surprise!: The play

Chapter 13: Surprise!: The play

The class practiced until the day of the play. Everyone was getting excited and nervous at the same time. Especially Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka.

When the day of the play finally arrived, everyone was preparing backstage. They were all excited.

"Everyone! The day of the play is finally here! Let's all give 110 percent and make this play a show to remember!" Mr. Narumi declared

"Hai Sensei!" they responded

Everyone started preparing, setting up props and putting on costumes and make-up.

Hotaru's machines made it handy for everyone to work and preparations were done quicker.

"Ready, Ruka?" Hotaru asked

"… Ready" he said with sad eyes

**BAM!**

"Ow!" Ruka cried as he fell to the ground dropping the boxes he was bringing

"What? What happened?" Mr. Narumi asked as he was rushing to where the scene was

"Ruka are you fine?" Mr. Narumi asked helping Ruka up but he fell again to the ground

"Ow!" Ruka cried again

"Ruka! Daijobu?" said Natsume as he rushed to his best friend

"I can't stand up" he answered

"What?!" Mr. Narumi panicked "What happened?"

"Well, I was attending to some other things when I left my machine with its wires in the way and I didn't know that the oil was leaking plus the machine malfunctioned as well" Hotaru replied

"Yeah, and I tripped over the wires and the oil caused me to slide and fumble down" Ruka added

"So you can't stand up?" Mr. Narumi asked

Ruka attempted one more time but fell down the floor, he took a look at his leg and saw that it was swelling.

"It's swelling, Ruka" said Natsume

"Yeah… I'm sorry Mr.Narumi" said Ruka

"Someone get the first aid kit!" Mr. Narumi shouted

"I'm also sorry Mr. Narumi, it was my machine that caused this" Hotaru apologized

"It's no one's fault, Imai. It was an accident you didn't know that your machine malfunctioned" He replied

"We can't cancel the play! In about 30 minutes, the show will start and it's already an open house!" Mr. Narumi said

"Then, replace the me" Ruka suggested

"With who?" Mr. Narumi was already panicking. He then started pointing at each boy he sees

"You! Oh no, you can't… you're the narrator!"

"You! Oh no, you can't you're in charge of special effects!"

"Hey you! Wait, you're already part of the play you can't be the prince"

It then came to his senses that only one boy was left, it was Natsume. Natsume was in charge of the curtain pulling since he wasn't around during the practices, he didn't have a role. Natsume didn't intend on joining the play because Mikan was there. Everybody looked at Natsume and their eyes were already giving signals that he would be the prince.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Natsume said

"Actually, you don't. You do know the play since you help Ruka practice, right?" Hotaru replied

Meanwhile…

Mikan was in her dressing room Anna and Nonoko was fixing her.

"Wow… Mikan you look very pretty!" the two girls exclaimed

Mikan was wearing her first outfit, a white ball gown. She had her hair curled and it was in a half ponytail. Her shoes were white flats that had strings so you could tie them (like the toe-shoes in ballet).She had make up on her face and well, she looked like a real princess.

She looked at the mirror and said "Wow… you guys did a great job!" she exclaimed

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked

"It's Narumi" he said in a sing song voice

_Flashback to 5 minutes ago_

"I think it's best that you won't tell Mikan that Natsume is going to be the prince" Hotaru suggested

"Why?" Mr. Narumi asked

"Because, she might complain and get hysterical when she finds out that she's doing the play with Natsume" Hotaru replied

_End of Flashback_

"Mr. Narumi!" she said happily as she opened the door

"Woah…" Mr. Narumi was surprised on how great Mikan looked and it was as in GREAT.

"Mikan! You look like a princess!" Mr. Narumi said excitedly

"Arigatou, Mr. Narumi" she replied

"Mikan, you have to promise me that no matter what may happen in the play, you will continue with the scene in character, okay?" Mr. Narumi said clasping his hands together

She giggle and replied "Of course"

"Remember that you have to be in character no matter what" he reminded  
"Anyway, you have to position yourself already. In 10 minutes we'll start the program. Good luck and see you later, Mikan" and he left the room

Hotaru came in the room and was surprised that her best friend looked like a princess, and not an idiot. "Hey, good luck"

"Arigatou, Hotaru" and she hugged her best friend. Good thing she didn't use her baka gun.

Mikan got in her position already and didn't let anything ruin her concentration. _"I can do this!I won't let anyone down!" _


	14. The Play!

**NOTE**: so that you'll know if they are thinking or whispering, etc.

Regular words or actions are in normal fonts

_**Whispered words are in bold Italic fonts**_

_Thoughts are in Italic fonts_

Chapter 14: The play

CAST:

Prince Koji: Natsume

Princess Aya: Mikan

Princess 1: Sumire

Princess 2: Sumire's friend (the girl that has the teleportation Alice)

Prince Shinichi: The boy who levitates things

Narrator 1:Anna

Narrator 2: Koko

Narrator 3: Nonoko

Voice over: The Alice Academy Middle school division presents "One Last Dance"

Narrator 1: What is love?

Narrator 2: love? Love is a four letter word that is…

Narrator 3: (cuts Narrator 2) love is shared by two people!

Narrator 1: What is a dance?

Narrator 2: (gets dictionary and looks for the meaning) Dance… Dance… Dance… aha! here it is!

Narrator 3: (grabs the dictionary from narrator 2) a dance is a movement that follows a rhythm and is accompanied by music

Narrator 2: why do you ask what love is and what is dance?

Narrator 1: have you heard of the story of Princess Aya and Prince Koji?

Narrator 3: Princess Aya and Prince Koji?

Narrator 1: Yes!

Narrator 2: what's so special about them?

Narrator 1: oh, their story is just so romantic! They met at a masquerade ball during the last dance and they fell in love!

Narrator 3: and so? What's so special about it?

Narrator 1: you don't know what else happened besides falling in love!

Narrator 2: then, what else happened?

Narrator 1: some people kept them apart!

Narrator 2: what? Then they didn't have a "happily-every-after?"

Narrator 1: oh they did! Once upon a time the Northern kingdom hosted this masquerade ball and everyone was invited!

**Ball scene**

Princess 1: My, my Aya. You're mother and father has certainly planned this ball carefully!

Princess 2: Yes! The place is just so beautiful and everything is going great!

Princess Aya: Thank you, the ball this year is actually better than the one we hosted last year, eh?

Both Princesses: Yes, Yes!

Princess 2: Aya, you haven't danced with a single gentleman in the room

Princess 1: She's right, you have to dance especially when it's time for "The Last Dance"

Princess Aya: I don't know, I don't feel like eyeing anyone for a dance especially the last dance.

Princess 2: You should! Your mother might get mad if you don't dance even once.

Princess 1: Come on, (grabs Princess Aya's arm and leads to dance floor) we have to find you a gentleman to dance with.

Princess 2: How about him? (points to the gentleman)

Princess 1: Who, the fat guy over there? (Looks around to see who the other girl was talking about)

Princess 2: Not him! I meant that gentleman! (Points to Prince Koji)

Princess 1 and Princess 2 smile at each other and push Princess Aya to Prince Koji

Princess and Prince: Gomenasai!

Princess Aya: (looks at the Prince)_ Natsume?! She whispered thinking what the raven haired boy is doing here and what happened to Ruka._

Prince Koji: Gomenasai, Daijobu? (he smiles)

Princess Aya: (_recalls what Mr. Narumi said "no matter what may happen in the play, you will continue with the scene in character") _Hai, I'm sorry as well.

Prince Koji: It's alright

Music starts to play

Prince Koji: Would you like to dance?

Princess Aya: What?

Prince Koji: (giggles) would you like to dance? (Offers his hand)

Princess Aya: (takes the prince's hand)

They start to dance

"**_What happened to Ruka?" she whispered to Natsume as they danced_**

"**_His leg is swelling due to an accident at the backstage a while ago" Natsume replied in whisper_**

"_Darn it. Why him as a substitute?" she thought as she blushed a bright red thinking that he's dancing with him_

**Garden scene**

Aya: I know.

Koji: You're the one that's meant for me, princess

Aya: The one?

Koji: The one who will save me from the long loneliness I have felt all my life. I felt it the moment I touched your hand.

Aya: Prince Koji…

Koji: (hears someone) Someone is coming

Aya: Oh no. It's my brother!

Koji: Goodbye Princess.

Aya: (breaks form the hug) No! You can't! I might never see you again!

Koji: I will see you one day. Never lose your faith in me my princess. Fate knows we were destined to be together for if we weren't, I wouldn't have met you in spite of these impediments.

Aya: I will wait for that day when you will return to see me

Koji: If I could just kiss you right here and now (caresses princess' face)

Aya: Oh no! he's here!

Koji: Goodbye princess. (runs away)

Aya: I can't believe I'm falling in love with East kingdom's prince. It's such foul play. Why did it have to be him who's my brother's sworn enemy?

Curtain's down 5 minutes before the second half of the play

Mikan changes to her next costume as quickly as she can, she is wearing a long blue silk dress. She bumps into Natsume while walking towards her entrance position they both glanced at each other and both blushed at the same time.

5 minutes over and curtains up

**Run away scene**

Prince Koji: (whispers from the window) Princess! Princess!

Princes Aya: Koji?

Prince Koji: there's this festival in town and I want you to join me

Princess Aya: (going down the balcony) I thought I'd never see you again!

Prince Koji: (hugs the princess deeply and lifts her up in the air) me too, Princess

**Fighting scene**

(at a town festival Aya and Koji were dancing when Prince Shinichi came and broke them apart)

Prince Shinichi: How could you Aya? How could you fall in love with him?

Princess Aya: let go of me!

Princess Shinichi: if you don't come home now, I'll kill him. (Points to Prince Koji)

Princess Aya: No! If you kill him, I will never come home and you will never see me till the day that you die Shinichi!

Prince Shinichi: You're forgetting that I'm your big brother!

Princess Aya: If you are my brother you would understand! Now… **LET.ME.GO**

Prince Shinichi: (addresses soldiers) take the princess and leave this boy alone so I could kill him

Princess Aya: No! (crying and struggling)

Prince Koj: If she's your sister why are you torturing her?

Prince Shinichi: That is none of your business Koji!

Prince Koji: I love your sister, Shinichi. Her security is my business!

Prince Shinichi: That's the point, Koji. Boy, you make me laugh… I'm keeping her safe alright… safe from you.

Prince Koji: What made you say she's not safe with me? Is it because you just hate me? Is that it Shinichi?

Prince Shinichi: Get ready with the power of your thunder, you're wasting my time.

Prince Koji: No

Prince Shinichi: What's the matter, coward?

Prince Koji: If anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself for hurting Aya's brother.

Prince Shinichi: As I said, you're wasting my time. Get ready with your thunder and I'll get ready with the force of water.

Princess Aya: Stop it Shinichi! If you hurt Koji, I will never forgive you!

Prince Shinichi: Well, are you going to fight me or will you just allow me to kill you?

Prince Koji: I don't want to do this but electricity (sparks in his hand) there's no other way to defend myself seeing that you won't listen.

Prince Shinichi: It's good you finally came to your senses. (Starts attacking)

Princess Aya: (struggling) No! stop it!

On going Backstage: Yuu was concentrating on his Alice he kept saying "Illusion! Illusion! Illusion!" as his classmates supported him

Prince Shinichi has beaten Koji and is about to kill him when a bright light appears to cover the whole place. A powerful force surrounds all of them stopping anything from happening. They all see Princess Aya in the middle lying on the ground. Princess Aya used her power of light to stop the on going fight.

Prince Shinichi: Aya!!! She's not supposed to use her power! She'll die!

Prince Koji: Aya! (holds Aya in his arms) Wake up Aya! Wake up!

Princess Aya: (whispers) I'm glad you're safe… is my big brother safe?

Prince Shinichi: Aya! Look at me! Tell me you're okay

Princess Aya: I… will… be…(becomes unconscious)

**When the Princess wakes up**

Narrator 1: It's been 3 months since that day when the princess became unconscious and since then, she hasn't woken up

Narrator 2: But I don't get it, why don't they just slap her or shout at her so she could wake up?

Narrator 3: I ought to slap you for being an idiot (jokes to Narrator 2)

Narrator 1: Well, no matter how many times they tried waking her up, she just won't wake up! Each kingdom's royal family members possess a powerful magic and Princess Aya wasn't supposed to use hers because she'll die. Princess Aya possesses the power of light, it's actually a very rare and strong kind of power. Using her power can drain all her energy and the normal power that she has easily since the Princess is naturally weak.

Narrator 2: Naturally weak?

Narrator 1: Yes, she's not that strong but during the battle 3 months ago, she gave up all her strength to save her loved ones. Until…

Prince Koji: It's been 3 months and she hasn't woken up… (Caresses the princess' face)

Aya… please open your eyes, please. (Stands up and is leaving the room)

Princess Aya: Koji?

Prince Koji: Aya! You're awake!!! Shinichi! Aya is awake!!!

Prince Shinichi: Aya! I'm so glad you're awake!

**The Last Scene**

The prince and princess are dancing; the Prince twirls the Princess one last time

Prince Koji: I love you Aya and this love will last forever

Princess Aya: that's right, forever. I never thought I'd meet you at the Last Dance.

Prince Koji: So did I. They do say that the last dance brings two people together and they will stay together for eternity. It only meant that we were destined to be together.

"_Oh no, I'm going to have the kissing scene with Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed in her mind_

"_So I'm going to kiss Polka dots" _

"**_I'm sorry… Mikan" he whispered as he cupped one hand at Mikan's face_**

Mikan heard him say her name. She had a feeling he was very serious and so she closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

Natsume kissed her until the curtains went down to end the play.

They opened their eyes and both blushed face to face at each other.

The curtains opened once again to let the cast members bow. They all bowed and smiled at the audience as they cheered louder. The curtains closed and all their hard work really paid off, they could still hear the audience's loud cheers.

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko called out

"Hey you guys were great!" said Mikan

"No,** you** were great!" they both answered back

"The plan worked, Ruka" Hotaru said

"Yeah… I hope things will work out right after" Ruka replied looking at the brunette

"Ruka!" Mikan exclaimed "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Mikan. Wow, you were really great out there!" he replied

Mikan hugged him tight and thanked him

"Hey, idiot you were great" said Hotaru

Mikan hugged her best friend and said "Thank you Hotaru"

"Mikan! You were amazing!" said Yuu

"Yuu! Those illusions were great! They were really far out!" she replied

"Thanks Mikan"

Mr. Narumi lifted Mikan up "I'm so proud of you! You were spectacular!"

After rejoicing Mikan decided to apologize to Natsume for her previous behavior and the kissing scene a while ago. Mikan touched her lips with her fingers remembering the kiss and when he called her by her first name.

"Natsume?" she called as she searched for the raven haired boy. "Natsume?!" She called again but could not find him. She rushed outside and called out one more time  
"Natsume?!" but she had no luck in finding him. _"He's gone again, just when I wanted to say that I'm sorry already" _She gave up and took a step going back.

"Polka dots" a familiar voice said

Mikan turned around to find the raven haired boy right there in front of her.

**Author's note: Okay so the next chapter is actually the last chapter of this story! I'm just going to edit it a lil bit and post it.So I also want to say sorry if you still find the play really corny. I tried my best but if it didn't spark your interest, I'm totally sorry. Anyway I'm actually sad that this story is going to end but hurray that I will complete my very first fan fic! Please send me reviews so I will know if you liked my story or not… have a heart? Haha. Anyway. That's all.**

**Oh! and there are things to expect in the last chapter:**

**1. Natsume's decision**

**2. What will happen to Ruka**

**3. What will happen to Natsume and Mikan**


	15. Love makes you do stupid things

Chapter 15: love makes you do stupid things

"Natsume…" she whispered

"C-congratulations" he said avoiding to look at her

"Yeah… I guess. Natsume I…" her words were cut when Natsume suddenly cupped his hands on her face. She got tongue tied and froze in shock. Then she saw him smile, something she rarely saw. _"He's smiling? This must be a dream it mu-" _

Her thoughts were cut as the boy's lips met hers. It was a short kiss and it left the girl surprised, looking at the raven haired boy.

"I just wanted to kiss you one last time" he said. His bangs covered his eyes, he couldn't look at the girl because he never really said those words before and he was a bit embarrassed saying this.

"One… last… time?" she asked

He turned his back away from her.

"Natsume?" she said in a soft voice

"You weren't dreaming, Polka dots. I was the one who entered the room that night you were sick. I… I kissed you and whispered that I…" he clenched his right fist and continued "that I love you"

Mikan felt sick.She couldn't believe that Natsume Hyuuga was saying this to her. Was he joking? But why did he kiss her if he was joking?

"You're kidding, right?" she said her eyes were covered by her bangs

"I told you to get lost during the dance festival because I don't want you to get hurt" he replied

"Get hurt? But that's what you kept on doing to me days after the festival!" she said in an angry tone. Tears were running down her eyes and she said "Darn it Natsume! I don't get you!"

"Idiot!" he shouted and turned to face her "Don't you remember what happened days ago? When Persona said that you looked interesting? He would have used you to threaten me! He'll hurt you because he found out how much you mean to me you stupid baka!"

Mikan felt weak. She felt that her body was going to give up on her and that she'll collapse any second. She didn't know what to feel, everything seemed to be wrong but right at the same time. She was confused.

"I felt that staying away from you would be best. I would be protecting you in that manner! I didn't want you to cry anymore but still, Ruka told me that you were sad and that you kept on crying so I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should still be avoiding you or not because both choices seemed like I would still hurt you." he replied.He turned his back away from the girl and started to walk away and then he stopped.

"I love you Mikan but I don't know which is right. Either way, I'll end up hurting you. I hate to say this but even though it's a bit impossible, you might as well forget about me if you don't want to get hurt" he said. He continued walking until

"I thought you were a genius, Natsume" the girl said with an enthusiastic voice.

He turned to face her with a surprised expression.

"But I don't blame you; love does make you stupid and do stupid things as well. So, I wouldn't mind getting hurt as long as I'm with you" she added

"It would kill me if you get hurt" he said coldly

"But knowing that you're with me, I know I'll be okay then… I promise that I will. Besides, I do have a Nullifying Alice to protect the ones I love, have you forgotten?" she said with a smile "That helps, right? I mean, I did get stronger than before and I got a lot of training and other stuff"

Natsume laughed and said "Silly girl. Come here, Polka dots"

Mikan ran to him and jumped on him making him carry her (you know! the carrying position when Mikan cries to Tsubasa because Mikan was teased by Natsume … get it?)

She whispered to him "Baka, you didn't think about what I would think about the situation. You should have told me and asked for my response like a smart and rational person"

He replied "I was afraid and I was stupid not thinking about your feelings, Polka dots. I was stuck to thinking about your security rather than what you felt"

Ruka, Yuu, Hotaru and Mr. Narumi went outside looking for Mikan at that moment they were surprised to see the two. Natsume and Mikan on the other hand didn't notice them.

"You're the baka this time" Mikan said as she giggled

"You're still Polka dots! But…** my **Polka dots" he replied emphasizing the word "my"

Their faces drew nearer to kiss and it was a long sweet kiss.

After that day, Ruka assured his best friend that he will be alright because that's what he wanted. He wanted Natsume to get Mikan in the end. Hotaru became very happy for her best friend as well. He left a note at Natsume's door one day saying:

Hyuuga,

If you don't take care of the idiot,

I'll try the baka gun at you this time

Plus my other inventions

Signed,

Imai

Issues about Ruka and Mikan died since Natsume and Mikan were seen together often. Lately, Hotaru and Ruka have been seen together and they were often talked about. Turns out, Hotaru has threatened Ruka and he became her assistant! But Hotaru was seen smiling more often when he's with Ruka. Ruka on the other hand, was seen a couple of times turning red when he was with Hotaru.

Natsume still worries that someone might take Mikan away from him or hurt the girl he loves. But Mikan often assures him that things will be okay and that he should think how happy she is just being with him. They decided to forget about their current problems and think about their happiness as they enjoy a wonderful life at the Alice Academy.

**Author's note: Hello everyone! So… hurray! I just finished my first ever fan fiction. I have to admit, it's harder than I thought to write one. So, I hope this ending isn't that crappy. I think it lacks something but I can't figure out what it is. Well, please drop me a review so that I'll know what to work on my next fan fiction. Please comment!**


End file.
